1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance mounted to a kitchen cabinet having a rotating housing.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,476 discloses a kitchen appliance having a can opener and blender pivotably mounted to a mounting bracket connected to a kitchen cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,849 discloses a combined can opener and knife sharpener pivotably mounted to a kitchen cabinet. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,263; 2,662,279; 2,651,838; and 2,765,207 disclose manually operated can openers pivotably connected to cabinets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,182; 4,860,455; and 4,979,308 discloses other electric can openers mounted under kitchen cabinets.